


Holiday

by Nyssa



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa/pseuds/Nyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Michael enjoy interludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

You love kissing Michael. His mouth is soft and sweet, and it curves into a smile against your lips if you're not kissing him hard enough. If you are, the smile stays hidden and he puts his hands on either side of your face and his fingers rub your temples and you can feel his palms, cool against your hot cheeks, and his mouth opens so readily and his tongue finds yours and somehow wraps around it and you can't even breathe because he's stealing your breath, and you have to pull back for air. He doesn't want you to; he makes a small, impatient sound in his throat when you stop kissing him. If you don't fend him off, he'll come right after you, seeking your mouth again before you've caught your breath. How you wish you didn't have to breathe.

Sometimes you lie down with him, on some hotel bed or dressing room couch, and the two of you kiss for ages. It feels so good, alone with him in a locked room, cut off from the world, the phone off the hook, his lips drifting over your face, your neck, your shoulders, your chest, until you can't bear it anymore and you push him off you and roll him over and straddle him, and he grins up at you and his eyes shine until you kiss them closed and then it's your turn.

You like taking turns. So does he. Sometimes you flip a coin, and after a few predictable jokes about heads and tails, you both settle amicably into whichever positions the fates have ordained. It's always so easy with him, so simple, and you know it's not because he's giving in to you, or because he somehow feels he has to, or any such rubbish. It's because he loves the ease of it, the freedom of it, as you do. It's like having a holiday in some lovely place far away from everything familiar, everyone who knows you, everyone who expects anything from you. You don't act with him; you don't roleplay. You're on holiday.

The sounds he makes drive you insane. You have a weakness for that sort of thing anyway. You once sat through an entire porn film in a Soho cinema with your eyes closed, just listening to the noises the actress made. His sounds are even better. When you kiss his mouth, he says "Mmm." Just like that, a sort of deeply relaxed sigh of approval, like a man settling into an overstuffed armchair after a hard day at the office. It vibrates against your lips, and that turns you on. When he puts his mouth on you, licking delicately at you, kissing you all over, he makes soft, pleased murmurs, as if he's surprised every time at how good you taste. When you slide into him, he groans and whispers your name in his soft, raspy voice and you squeeze your eyes shut and listen to him and it doesn't take you long, not long at all.

Sometimes you lie together afterward and talk. He's as easy to talk to as he is to make love to. You haven't met many other people like that. Other times you sleep, and he sleeps, and it's both comfortable and comforting. And sometimes at least one of you has to leave right away, and you don't like that, but then ending a holiday is always a letdown, isn't it?

You love him, of course, but you don't think about it that way very often. You certainly don't say it. That would be pressure, and no one wants pressure on holiday. You think he loves you, but he never talks about such things either, and you're glad. Not because you don't want to be loved; you want it desperately. But if either of you said it, something would change. The pressure would be there, even if you didn't want it to be. It wouldn't be easy anymore. You'd have given up something beautiful in exchange for mere words.

So you stay silent, and so does he, and you kiss his smiling mouth and he trails his lips gently over your body, and no one knows and no one cares.

It's not real. It's much better than that.


End file.
